


[PODFIC] This Is Why Attachments Are Bad

by lalabob11



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Can You Die From Embarrassment, Comedy, Empathic Abilities Are A Curse, Everything is awful, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Partial Mind Control, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Someone Say Yes, accidental mind control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalabob11/pseuds/lalabob11
Summary: Sometimes, having a psychic link with other people incredibly useful. Other times, it's a source of soul-crushing embarrassment and makes you want to throw yourself out an airlock.





	[PODFIC] This Is Why Attachments Are Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [THIS IS WHY ATTACHMENTS ARE BAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517852) by [subtropicalStenella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtropicalStenella/pseuds/subtropicalStenella). 



**Length** : 00:09:05

 

**Download Links:**

  * [MP3](https://se30.xyz/~lalabob11/This%20Is%20Why%20Attachments%20Are%20Bad.mp3)
  * [M4A](https://se30.xyz/~lalabob11/This%20Is%20Why%20Attachments%20Are%20Bad.m4a)




End file.
